Welcome home
by bloomscool
Summary: First night in a new home's rough, especially when you're haunted by overwhelming fears of what will happen to you and guilt over what you've done in the past. But when you're with this family, they almost make it seem like you were always here. They'll always welcome you home.
1. Welcome Home Peridot!

**This is a little late I know, here's my story for Peridot's arrival home. Disclaimer I own nothing and I don't own the song love like you.**

It was the night after Peridot talked to Yellow Diamond, it had been about sixteen hours since she called Yellow Diamond a clod. She was still reeling from it, one second she was just having a normal conversation with her Diamond the next she was calling her a clod, she wanted to be alone for the night so they made her a bed made of blankets to sleep on just for the night. Peridot got up and walked outside, the others were busy getting the drill ready for some tests. Peridot felt like such a failure, all she wanted was to make everything right and find some way to apologize for her comments about Rose Quartz and everything blew up in her face. She went to the other side of the barn and sang softly

 _If I could begin to be_

 _Half of what you think of me_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love_

 _When I see the way you act_

 _Wondering if I'm coming back_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love like you_

 _Love like you_

 _Love like you_

 _I always thought I might be bad_

 _Now I'm sure that it's true_

 _'cause I think you're so good_

 _And I'm nothing like you_

 _Look at you go_

 _I just adore you_

 _I wish that I knew_

 _What makes you think I'm so special_

 _If I could begin to do_

 _Something that does right by you_

 _I would do about anything_

 _I would even learn how to love_

 _When I see the way you look_

 _Shaken by how long it took_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love like you_

 _Love me like you_

Peridot walked back over to her blanket bed and sat back down, suddenly a warm wind blew into the barn and a rose fragrance filled the air, she heard someone singing

 _Oh young orphaned gem_

 _Gem with no master_

 _Gem who tosses and turns in a bed of just blankets_

 _Trying to sleep, to see if it will make the heaviness in thine heart cease_

 _You have burned your roots to your Homeworld_

 _You cried for many hours_

 _You attempted to get help from your master_

 _She did not care_

 _In your heart is sadness and fear_

 _Anger and self-hatred_

 _A broken shell_

 _Ease thine heart_

 _Oh Peridot_

 _The feeling you feel in your chest_

 _The tightness, the heaviness_

 _It'll come to pass_

 _It might take days_

 _Might take years_

 _But soon you'll feel lighter_

 _Soon you'll realize you fit into your new family_

 _Garnet, the mother and leader you must always respect_

 _Even when she is split you'll find that you still respect her_

 _Pearl, the eldest sister and one who will mother you at times_

 _She is controlling, brash, sometimes she gets carried away yet you shall love her all the same_

 _Amethyst, the middle child of this group, brash, reckless, and gross yes but_

 _Fun loving, caring, empathic, you'll find the good will always outweigh the bad in the end_

 _And Steven, your older brother who'll love you to the ends of the Earth_

 _He's a tad reckless at times like Amethyst but this recklessness comes from his excitable nature_

 _Naive, he may seem to truly believe the world is all peaches and roses but in truth_

 _He sees the bad and the good, like his mother he loves everything in the world_

 _This is your family, dysfunctional, silly; they get into arguments a lot_

 _But with all the fighting, all the screaming and often hurting, there is much love within this family_

 _Welcome Peridot, the Crystal Gem!_

The wind stopped and the fragrance that filled the air vanished, Amethyst came into the barn and sat next to her before asking, "Why're you up?"

Peridot looked down and replied, "To be honest, I can't sleep."

Amethyst nodded, "I know the feeling, when Rose found me in the Kindergarten and brought me to the temple I couldn't sleep either. Rose then promised to stay with me the entire night until I was comfortable sleeping alone."

Pearl and Garnet, having noticed that they were up, sat with them. Pearl was the first to speak, "Peridot, you really impressed us today."

Peridot looked up, "Why though, I was being a clod and didn't explain anything correctly and now when we stop the Cluster Yellow Diamond will notice and come and shatter us all!"

"Yeah but you didn't mean to."

They turned to see that Steven was awake, Pearl asked, "Steven, why are you awake? It's ten o'clock."

Steven gave a sheepish smile and replied, "I couldn't sleep, I think I'm going to have to rewrite the Crystal Gems' song to include Peridot. Anyways Peridot you were only trying to help us and that was wonderful. You saw the value in Earth which makes you one of us."

Garnet sat Steven on her lap and Peridot replied, "But I only saw potential resources for Homeworld."

Pearl nodded, "Peridot, it was the same for Rose. She saw potential in the Earth that could've been wasted by hollowing out the planet. You both even said similar things, sure she didn't say the word clod but she still made Pink Diamond mad then we beat her Diamond and won the war."

"But I-"

Amethyst interrupted her friend, "P-dot, stop worrying about Yellow Diamond. Right now we should just worry about the Cluster right?" Peridot relented,

Garnet noted, "Even after living for a couple million years Rose Quartz still made mistakes, mistakes are what make us human."

The green gem gave a bemused look, "But we're gems."

Amethyst chuckled lightly, "Well I guess that makes us hybrids then, welcome to the club Peri."

Garnet smiled at the yawning child in her arms and said, "How about you two get to bed, we have to begin testing the drill tomorrow."

Garnet sat Steven on the mattress that now sat on the ground, it'd be a few more days before they could fix the truck completely.

After they left Steven asked in a hushed voice, "Peridot, would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

Peridot shook her head, "No thanks, I'll be fine."

After a moment of trying to sleep though she rushed onto the mattress and said, "Maybe just for a few nights, until we stop the Cluster."

Steven yawned and replied, "Anything you want sis, goodnight."

Peridot giggled at the nickname and whispered, "Goodnight big brother." As she drifted off to sleep the last thing she heard was Steven whispering

"Oh and Peridot, welcome home."

 **I figured that instead of making stories that the show will disprove before I can even publish the story I'll just make these chapters to welcome the new members to the family. Hope you liked this, next up is whoever joins next of course if you've seen that trailer CN accidentally leaked you'll know who's next. Oh and if you're wondering why Love Like You is sung my theory other than it being Lapis is that all of the CG's former enemies are singing to Steven.**


	2. Welcome Home Lapis!

**Sorry this is late, computer was acting up anyways** **A story for Lapis, disclaimer I own nothing and I don't own the song Love Like You.**

Lapis watched Steven sleep, the Crystal Gems just saved her from that fusion about two days ago and Steven saved the world with Peridot, not only that but about five hours ago they saved Peridot well attempted to save her from some Ruby guards who she thought had been sent to capture her because apparently she called Yellow Diamond a clod, in actuality they were looking for Jasper, Yellow Diamond probably wanted Peridot to die with the Cluster which Peridot's former Diamond didn't know would never hatch. Lapis sighed; even the Diamonds had gotten pettier over the last five thousand years. Just an hour ago she began to feel her strength coming back; She looked to where Steven was napping for a couple hours before he'd head home and heard him mutter her name. Her heart grew heavy, she had made Steven worry so much and for so long. Lapis saw the others relaxing, Pearl and Garnet were talking about the team name Steven gave to the duo of Peridot, Steven called Team Beta, Amethyst was snacking on something she got from the city nearby, and Peridot was inside the barn. They didn't really want to talk with her a lot since they got back but Garnet assured her that she could stay at the temple now that she's free. They agreed to spend a couple hours at the barn before heading back home to the temple. All Lapis knew was she didn't want to upset Steven again, she looked down at the ground when suddenly a warm wind blew through the area and a rose like fragrance filled the air. In this wind she heard a voice singing something

 _Oh child of the sea_

 _Oh Lapis Lazuli_

 _You were asleep for many a night_

 _As you rest tonight_

 _You twitch, you hear Steven whimper "Lapis, no"_

 _In his sleep and suddenly your heart grows heavy_

 _You hate that you made him worry_

 _You fear you not only made things worse for him but_

 _You may never be trusted by his loved ones_

 _Put thine heart at ease oh child of the sea_

 _Put thine hear at ease oh Lapis Lazuli_

 _Someday, you'll understand_

 _What it means to be one of them_

 _You'll understand you're part of this band of misfits_

 _This family, yes this family is where you're meant to be_

 _Not in that crude mirror_

 _Or on an unloving planet_

 _Nor at the bottom of the cold lonely sea_

 _No, you've always been destined to be_

 _Part of this family_

 _At first you'll only see in Garnet_

 _Coldness, anger, you won't understand her at first_

 _But, over time you'll understand that_

 _In that coldness is a desire to protect_

 _In that anger is love that is bigger than the world!_

 _You'll find over time that you respect her_

 _Even when you don't always get her_

 _She's the mother of the group_

 _Pearl, you'll find she often goes too far_

 _She has done some genuinely dumb things_

 _Don't get me started on that one time when Peridot was still bad_

 _And you were far away_

 _We'll forgive but we'll never forget that_

 _She truly grew that day_

 _But you'll see that even though she goes too far_

 _Even though she doesn't always think about the consequences_

 _She goes too far to show how much she cares or_

 _How much pain she feels inside_

 _Pearl did that thing because she missed the love she got_

 _It still pains her that Rose is gone_

 _These little imperfections you'll overtime find make her_

 _The most wonderful Pearl of all!_

 _She's the older sister_

 _Amethyst, you'll find_

 _Is loud, doesn't seem to take too much seriously,_

 _She's reckless at times, ok most of the time_

 _She also gets carried away_

 _But you'll see that under her carefree attitude is a lot of pain_

 _Pain she buries deep within_

 _Guilt that she was made to destroy the planet_

 _Anger towards her origins_

 _Sadness over how Rose is gone now which also means lots of_

 _Loneliness, she feels non understand her emotions_

 _Steven helps but even he can't heal everything_

 _She's grown so much this past year_

 _Amethyst has truly grown; she no longer lashes out in anger_

 _She's no longer afraid to talk about her feelings_

 _Overtime you'll find that Amethyst is_

 _The best big sister to Peridot and Steven she can be_

 _She's your younger sister_

 _There to make everyone look on the bright side of things_

 _Steven, he's still naïve at times, he's but a child and thus_

 _Doesn't know much about the world_

 _He's silly, used to be so reckless, if we had a penny for every time_

 _He almost got hurt or killed; we'd have at least fifty, maybe more_

 _Steven has grown so much, he'll show you_

 _This is where you're meant to be_

 _Over time you'll see_

 _He's the best little brother, in Peridot's case big brother, in the universe!_

 _Steven's your little brother now, take care of him by_

 _Never again making him scared so that means for you_

 _No more pointless sacrifices!_

 _Peridot you'll find_

 _Can be a little egotistical_

 _She isn't very tactful, it was worse before… trust me it was_

 _She's not the strongest_

 _Despite being so smart she still has a lot to learn_

 _She cannot use her powers_

 _But every day she gets a little bit better_

 _Every day the gems are showing her how to be strong_

 _In the real way_

 _One day she'll be able to tear down even Quartz gems but until then_

 _She's still young, give her time_

 _Overtime you'll find that even though she claims not to_

 _She does get emotional when it comes to things she loves_

 _Peridot's your little sister now, see you fit right in_

 _As days become weeks, weeks become months, you'll finally see_

 _You are finally where you're meant to be!_

 _You'll finally see we are family_

The wind stopped, the fragrance left the air. Lapis noticed Peridot in the corner of the barn, she was sitting in a corner, Lapis noticed that her visor was all fogged up probably from crying in fear after earlier; sure they weren't after her but still. Lapis sat next to the green gem and asked, "What're you doing? Are you ok?"

Peridot looked up and replied with a shaky voice, "I'm um, I'm fine. I'm trying to figure out what my next outfit should be if and when I next retreat into my gem."

Lapis raised an eyebrow, "Why are you worrying about that? Won't it just come to you when and if it happens?" Peridot nodded before replying, "Yeah but Amethyst was telling me a few days ago about how the best part in the process Steven calls poofing is when you can change your outfit so I've been trying to draw what some forms I could try would look like since I can't shapeshift yet."

Lapis became even more perplexed, "But why?" The green gem shrugged, "It tends to excite Steven I guess and Amethyst said I might wanna try going without a visor every once in a while." Lapis sat back, maybe she really did misjudge Peridot maybe she really had changed.

They heard Pearl ask, "Shouldn't you two be in bed?" They looked and saw Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst standing at the entrance of the barn.

The two new members of the family walked out of the barn, Peridot explained, "I couldn't sleep…" Garnet got down to her level and replied, "Peridot, I know what happened was frightening. But you and Lapis need to rest, these last two days have been stressing and you have had a lot of undo stress."

Peridot looked down, "I-I know but… every time I try to sleep I think I hear something. And let's face it it's only a matter of time before Yellow Diamond realizes that we stopped the Cluster which means she will soon be sending gems for my… well gem."

Lapis looked up and said, "Well…I suppose if another gem where to attack us in the event of Yellow Diamond learning about you stopping the Cluster then I guess I could have one of my water clones carry you away while I beat the assassins."

Peridot looked up to her and spoke with an awestruck tone, "Really?"

Lapis gave a small smile, "Sure, as long as you don't get in my way."

An exhausted sounding voice interrupted their conversation, "Lapis? Peridot? Why're you up?"

Steven walked over to them prompting Pearl sat him on her lap before she replied, "I could ask you the same thing. Did you have a nightmare?"

Lapis gave a confused look, "Um, what're nightmares?" Amethyst replied, "They're like dreams only instead of being fun and relaxing nightmares are scary. They sometimes happen when you sleep, they aren't real but they tend to ruin your fun for the night."

Lapis looked to Garnet and asked, "And why would you want me to risk a nightmare?"

Garnet waited for her to stop yawning and replied, "Because even Gems need at least two hours of sleep every now and then, especially if we overexert ourselves. Don't worry, like Amethyst said they aren't real. You can sleep with Steven and Peridot if you want."

Amethyst chuckled at the now snoring Steven, "Looks like Steven's way ahead of you G, Peridot how about you go to bed to." Peridot wobbled slightly and whined, "But I'm not tired!"

Amethyst helped steady her friend, she picked the smaller gem up and whispered, "Come on P-dot, let's get you to bed. I promise we'll visit tomorrow."

Peridot meekly replied, "Ok."

Garnet looked to Lapis who began to wobble a little as well and said, "Lapis, come on let's get you to bed to." Lapis climbed onto the mattress on the bed of the truck and chuckled lightly as Peridot curled up like a cat next to Steven and instantly began to snore.

Steven looked to Lapis and whispered, "Lapis, I just want to say welcome home."

Lapis smiled and replied, "Thanks Steven."

Steven continued to speak in a hushed voice, "Lapis, you're my big sister now right?"

The blue gem nodded, "Whatever you want Steven."

"Goodnight Steven."

"Goodnight Lapis. And again, welcome home."

And with that Lapis closed her eyes, she didn't wake up until the sun rose.

 **There we go, just an adorable little thing.**


End file.
